Kamichama Rhapsody
by mangamaniac101
Summary: One random Saturday, Micchi feels extremely musical and decides to break out in song much to Kazune’s annoyance… chaos ensues while a whole bunch of other KK characters decide to join in! Song fic: Bohemian Rhapsody One shot


**WARNING:** EXTREME RANDOMNESS!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kamichama Karin or Bohemian Rhapsody.

**Summary:** One random Saturday, Micchi feels extremely musical and decides to break out in song much to Kazune's annoyance… chaos ensues while a whole bunch of other KK characters decide to join in! (Song fic: Bohemian Rhapsody) (One shot)

**Author's Notes:** Please review! Oh and you can try listening to the song at the same time. It actually comes out really funny!

**Key:** _Italics_ are Song Lyrics

* * *

**Kamichama Rhapsody**

It was a strangely calm Saturday morning at the Kujyou mansion. Kazune wasn't yelling at people…namely Karin… and people weren't yelling back… namely Karin…

Himeka, Micchi, Kazune and Karin all sat down for breakfast which was again strangely calm… other than Micchi's humming.

"Nishikiori, would you please SHUT UP?!" said Kazune (so much for being strangely calm).

"Eh?"

"Your humming is EXTREMELY annoying!"

"Oh crumbs."

After that, Micchi shut up for about five minutes (which, by the way, I think is a new record!) before breaking out in full song.

"_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality!_" sang Micchi.

"What the??" went Kazune. Himeka and Karin looked up in surprise. Micchi suddenly stood up, still singing.

"_Open your eyes! Look up to the skies and see!!_" Micchi raised a fist into the air. Kazune started getting annoyed at this point.

Micchi put his hands to his heart, "_I'm just a poor boy; I need no sympathy! Because I'm easy come, easy go. A little high!_" He pretended to touch the ceiling, "_Little low!_" He touched the floor.

"Micchi?" asked Karin, becoming slightly worried about Micchi's…sanity?... but more about Kazune who looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me." _Micchi put one hand on Karin's shoulder, the other hand extending out in front of him. "_To me!_" _  
_

Random piano music appeared out of nowhere to accompany Micchi. Himeka looked behind her and there was Yuuki playing the piano.

"Eh?!" said both Himeka and Karin in unison.

Micchi moved on to his next…victim, Kazune. Putting out both hands in front of him as if he was about to hug Kazune, Micchi continued to sing, "_Mama, just killed a man! Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead!"_ Kazune looked repulsed.

"_Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away!!_" Next victim, Himeka. "_Mama, ooo!! Didn't mean to make you cry!_" Himeka looked at him, confused.

Kazune had had enough. He grabbed Micchi and started pushing him into the hallway as he continued to sing, looking over his shoulder at Himeka and Karin, "_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow! Carry on, carry on! As if nothing really matters!_"

The girls followed as Kazune battled away at pushing the British idiot down the hallway towards the front door. Yuuki and his piano somehow magically followed them.

"_Too late, my time has come! Sends shivers down my spine! Body's aching all the time!_" sang Micchi as Kazune managed to push him up to the door.

As Kazune shoved Micchi out the door, Micchi continued to sing relentlessly, waving to Karin and Himeka, "_Goodbye everybody! I've got to go! Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth!!_"

Kazune sighed in relief, thinking he'd gotten rid of the pest, what he didn't expect was for Micchi to stick his head in through the window, "_Mama ooo!!"_ Some random voice sang, "_Anyway the wind blows!_", from behind him.

"ARGH!!" yelled Kazune as he slammed the window shut. Micchi wouldn't give in so easily though.

Karin, Himeka and Kazune heard him clearly as he ran around the house to the back door, "_I don't want to die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_"

Kazune attempted to get to the back door first, but unfortunately Micchi beat him to it, coming in playing an electric guitar. Karin, Himeka and Kazune stared at him in shock, their mouths agape. Yuuki simply looked up from his piano, smiling, as Miyon appeared next to him, playing a drum set. Now the trio was thoroughly confused.

Yuuki continued to play as the front door opened suddenly with a bang.

"MR. GLASSES GUY!!" screamed Karin as she saw Kirio Karasuma standing there in his god form.

"I AM NOT MR. GLASSES GUY!! I AM KIRIO KARASUMA!!" yelled Kirio, giving Karin and Kazune the chance to transform. As they began their battle, Micchi put his hand up to his forehead and looked at Kirio.

"_I see a little silhouetto of a man! Scaramouche, scaramouche! Will you do the fandango_?"

"WHAT?!" shouted Kirio in bewilderment.

"Don't ask. He's been like this all day!" said Kazune as Karin yelled, "Goddess Thunder!!" The blast hit Kirio full on.

"_Thunderbolt and lightning! Very, very frightening me!!_" sang Micchi, getting closer to the battle.

"_Galileo!_" sang Kirio in a very high pitched voice as Kirika appeared next to him in her god form.

"_Galileo!_" sang Micchi.

"_Galileo!_"

"_Galileo!_"

"_Galileo!_"

"_Figaro!_" said Ami, who randomly appeared at the back door, before sitting on a chair.

"_MAGNIFICO!"_ yelled Kirika.

Karin and Kazune sweatdropped. Why was everyone joining in on the song?!

"_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me!_" sang Micchi, dancing in the space that separated Karin and Kazune from Kirio and Kirika. **(A/n: So many "K" names!)**

"_He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life from this monstrosity!_" came the voices of the Kazune-Z, who just so happened to be passing by. Yuuki played his piano. Kirio took the opportunity to get a bargaining chip, grabbed Micchi and held him in a headlock.

"_Easy come, easy go! Will you let me go?_" sang Micchi.

"_Bismillah! No! We will not let you go!_" sang Kirio and Kirika.

"_Let him go!_" cried Himeka and Karin. Kazune twitched in annoyance as he was the only one present yet to partake in the song.

"_Bismillah! We will not let you go!_" sang Kirio and Kirika.

"_Let him go!_" shouted the Michirians who suddenly appeared next to the Kazune-Z by the back door. The boy Michirian held the last note the longest. The number of those annoyance marks on Kazune's head began to multiply… like there weren't enough to start with?!

"_Bismillah! We will not let you go!_" sang Kirio and Kirika.

"_Let me go!_" sang Micchi.

"_Will not let you go!_"

"_Let me go!_"

"_Will not let you go!_"

"_Let me go!_"

Kirio, getting annoyed, whacked Micchi over the head. The Michirians gasped.

"_No._" cried the Michirians.

"_No._" cried Himeka.

"_No._" cried Kirika, not agreeing with her brother's actions.

"_No._" cried Ami.

"_No._" cried Kazusa.

"_No._" cried Yuuki and Miyon.

"_No_." cried Shi-chan.

"_Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia! __Let me go!_" sang Micchi, loud and clear. The Michirians sighed in relief; their idol was still alive!

"_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me!_" sang Micchi, kicking Kirio in the shins, "_For me!_" Micchi broke free of Kirio's grasp, "_FOR ME!!_" Kirio fell to the floor.

Micchi grabbed his electric guitar again and began playing as Miyon started playing the drums again. The front door slammed open again, and in entered Jin, holding a microphone. At the back door, a bunch of Jin's fans appeared squealing, "We love you, Jin!!"

Jin then started to sing, "_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye! So you think you can love me and leave me to die! Oh baby!_" He looked at Karin, "C_an't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right outta here!_"

Micchi and Miyon continued to play their instruments, impressing everyone who was there expect for maybe Kazune who was too annoyed at the world to listen and was likely to erupt and have lava pour out of his head at any moment. Yuuki continued on with his piano playing.

"_Oh yeah!_" sang Suzune in a quiet voice.

"_Oh yeah!_" repeated Shi-chan.

The music got quieter and Micchi took over the singing once more.

"_Nothing really matters. Anyone can see. Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to me._" sang Micchi as he walked towards the front door. Yuuki continued to play and Micchi played a final chord on his guitar.

He opened the front door and paused. Right before leaving, he turned around and faced the people inside the house, "_Any way the wind blows..._"

As he closed the door, a gong sounded, hit by Miyon.

There was a silence as everyone stared at the closed front door. This silence was broken by a scream that, if any louder, most likely would have broken the sound barrier.

**"NOW, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"** yelled Kazune at the top of his lungs.

**The End**


End file.
